fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Council of Creators (group)
File:COCTeamSeason3.png|Current group image of the team The Council of Creators are a group of beings from the series of the same name, Council of Creators. They are devoted to defending the multiverse from various threats and possess the ability to create entire universes using their imagination. It is these universes that they aim to protect. Members * BigRandomKaiju * Scoobydooman90001 * Indominus Rex 2016 * SuperNerd * Cdrzillafanon * Koopa * Wolfzilla * MechaKingGhidorah789 Other Characters * Universal Gate * Terry the Dodo Bird * Hokuto Black King (current bartender, secretly undercover) * Gyaodorah Past Members * Tacozilla99 (left very shortly after founding and appeared in Indominus and the Mysterious Creator) * FlurrTheGamerMixel (defected in The Pilot and wiped from existence in Return of the Fallen) * Firegrodon (previous bartender, defected with Flurr and was later ironically killed by Flurr in Return of the Fallen.) * Titanosaurus clone (previous bartender who was brutally killed in The Return of the Louse, though later revived as Titanobot in Return of an Old Friend: Back but Slower) * JohnGojira (left in Final Strategy and became a recurring character) * MosuFan2004 (final major appearance is in Return of an Old Friend: Back but Slower - As of Returning for Vengeance: Keratos Strikes Back!, the character has been effectively 'written out' indefinitely due to an ongoing incident in real life.) Equipment * Portable Universal Transporter (Used by each member as an alternative to having to use the Universal Gate) History This history section only covers the most important moments of the series. It doesn't cover every episode. Founding The group was founded when Indominus, BRK, Scoobs, and Mosu met each other after each of them had achieved inter-dimensional travel. The four quickly became friends, and after discovering the massive amount of universes in the vast multiverse, swore to defend all of reality from any evil that may threaten it. That was when their greatest idea was born, being cemented in history when Indominus asked "Hey, why don't we become a team?" After many unsuccessful attempts at coming up with a name, the group settled on Council of Creators. Now that their group had been formed, their quest began. Acquiring other members Having only recently gained the ability of inter-dimensional travel, Cdrzillafanon was exploring the multiverse when he came across the Council of Creators. Cdr quickly befriended them, and soon became a member of the group. SuperNerd, someone who was already an ally of the group and had helped them on many occasions, was soon convinced by Scoobs and Cdr later to become a permanent member of the team. Flurr leaves and Koopa joins The Council of Creators would later encounter FlurrTheGamerMixel, a being similar to them. At first glance, he seemed like a nice guy. He joined the team as a scientist and engineer, providing them with great technology they hadn't previously had access to. However, things went wrong when Flurr betrayed the group and became evil, having fallen under the influence of a far greater force. It was at the same time that he met Koopa, who helped them fight against Keratos, a subordinate of his arch-nemesis. After Flurr left, Koopa joined the group. Fortunately, he was also skilled with technology, engineering, crafting and science and easily took Flurr's place as the scientist and engineer of the group. Protecting the multiverse After their group had been fully formed, the Council of Creators regularly had adventures in their own universe and multiple other universes, fighting such villains as the Twennyseventeenians and Wolfish. Over this period of time, they also fought against the Poop Squad and the Meme Squad, preventing a giant war between the two factions. Meeting Wolfzilla After multiple adventures, the Creators came across Wolfzilla, Cdrzillafanon's sister. She was recruited into the team after the Council of Creators helped her defeat her old enemy, Shocktra. She soon found that she was stuck in her wolf form and couldn't transform back to her human form. As such, she kept the name Wolfzilla and accepted that she was stuck in this form. Myos Attacks, Destruction of the First Bar For a period of a few days, Koopa had been having terrible nightmares about a creature created by Sepsis, but none of the other creators believed him until the creature, a mutant pathogen named Myos, appeared for real. In a battle which ultimately resulted in the destruction of the bar (except for its living areas), the Creators were successful and managed to kill Myos with Koopa's help. After the battle, the Creators rebuilt the bar, using the surviving living quarters as a base. After purchasing the next lot down the road, the creators built the bar in such a way that it connected to the living areas of the old building. Little did the creators know, but an enterprising woman would go on to use the ruins of the old bar area to create quite possibly the most annoying threat the Creators would face thus far... Hiring Hokuto Black King After the brutal death of their bartender, Titanosaurus clone, the Creators decided that they needed a new bartender. They hold off from doing so for a while, unable to find a suitable replacement. They soon met Hokuto Black King, who impressed them with his skills at making different cocktails. However, he was secretly working against them and had been sent by his master to monitor them and infiltrate the team. Meeting JohnGojira After many more adventures, including some involving Caedes, an overgrown tongue louse and Mrs. Cool-Ass, JohnGojira was recruited into the team. He first appeared when meeting Koopa in a supermarket. The two of them actually took each other's bags, causing John to be roped into a larger adventure involving a cyborg creature named Katanoborg. He helped defeat the kaiju and the Creators accepted him into the group. The Return of Flurr Despite his apparent death, Flurr wasn't gone yet, and had merely journeyed to the Refugee Universe to raise an army. Leading a huge army of refugee monsters against the bar, he met opposition from the Creators, who forced his army to split up by journeying to separate universes to fight them bit by bit. Returning to Universe 1, the Creators fought Flurr and a large portion of his remaining army in one final battle, after thinning the refugee monsters' numbers. Defeated, Flurr made an attempt to escape, only for the being who was responsible for his power to take him away. Disappointed in Flurr's failures, the being erased him from existence, seemingly putting an end to Flurr...for now. Sepsizilla attacks Universe 1996 A short time after the creators defeated Flurr, Koopa became occupied with repairing a strangely-deformed action figure of Seagorath that he got in the mail. It seemed that every time he finished repairing it, more strange anomalies would be present the day after he was done. Little did the creators know, but a sleeper agent who was associated with Hokuto Black King's master, a Bootnokk from Universe 6991 by the name of Sepsizilla, was using the figure as a disguise. At the right moment, Sepsizilla revealed himself and made for Universe 1996, where he began menacing the universe's version of the Principality of Sealand. BRK, Koopa, John and Cdr went to Universe 1996 to fight Sepsizilla, and after a long and hard battle, were eventually victorious. Amused by the outcome of the fight, Hokuto Black King knew that Sepsizilla's defeat meant almost nothing in the long term, and that his master would soon be ready to continue the plans for Universe 1's domination. BRK leaves the group After a battle with Alien Temperor and Tyrant, BRK's color timer became a dull, grey colour and he lost his ability to transform. Because of this, he decided to leave the group under the assumption that he "would just be a stone in your shoes". His room was soon demolished and turned into a karaoke room. Lucifer enslaves the Earth Managing to lure the Creators into a trap by reviving Magorin from the dead, Lucifer imprisoned them all in an underground facility and tortured each one of them. Though Scoobs, Wolfzilla and Koopa managed to escape, they weren't enough to defeat Lucifer, unfortunately allowing him to take control of the Earth for a full year. They soon went on the run, tracking down Lucifer's sleeper agents and getting rid of them. The end of Lucifer's dictatorship Finally taking out all of his sleeper agents, the three remaining Creators began traveling to other universes so that they could build up an army to take down Lucifer and his forces. This rebellion consisted of alternate versions of Cdr, Scoobs and Indominus from a parallel universe, Indomiscoobfanon, Terry the Dodo Bird, Shin Minilla, Generikko, Godzilla Man, Jefferey, Germanium II and Indominus Ghidorah. They successfully defeated Lucifer, freed their friends and put an end to his dictatorship. John and Scoobs leave the group After an intense year under Lucifer's rule, John decided to leave the group as things had only gotten worse and worse and had stopped being fun. He promised he'd see the group again and would visit every now and again so that they could still talk and be friends. Later that night, Scoobs noticed Hokuto Black King return to the bar and realised that he was responsible for the condition that he was in. Hokuto Black King dropped his gentlemanly facade and sent Scoobs to his leader, telling the Creators that he had simply left in search of BRK. Organon's Pandemic, Keratos Returns To be added. Gallery COC Group Shot Gallery Image.png|Group image of the team as of the conclusion of Season 1 Trivia * The "many unsuccessful attempts at coming up with a name" is a reference to the trouble that was had coming up with a name for the group in real life. The name was eventually decided upon by SuperNerd. * After the events of Final Strategy and Singles In Your Area, the Creators are no longer in sync with each others timelines. This is because Scoobs, Koopa and Wolfzilla spent a full year conspiring to take down Lucifer while the other Creators remained frozen in time. Scoobs also spent a further six months trapped in Universe 1000 with Carmen Teague. Despite these differences, the whole group are still together in 2018 and defending the city from evil villains. BRK is also a year older now but was not referenced during these events. It is unknown exactly what he was doing during the year in which Lucifer ruled the Earth. Category:Council of Creators (series) Category:Council of Creators (group) Category:Groups Category:Universe 1